Deuxième Chance
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Un soir, Jack reçoit un appel de Sam qui est attaquée chez elle. Le colonel arrive trop tard et son second meurt. Pourtant, le lendemain elle est à son laboratoire. Jack devient-il fou? et quel est ce mystérieux artéfact que SG1 a découvert? S/J
1. Contre le temps

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Contre le temps  
**

*****  
**

"C'est l'heure les enfants !"

Jack O'neill se leva paresseusement du coin d'herbe où il avait été assis durant tout le temps où les membres de son équipe vaquaient à leurs propres occupations. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers un vieux laboratoire abandonné dans lequel Sam et Daniel avaient passés les trois dernières heures. Il les trouva accroupis devant un étrange objet de forme sphérique. Le colonel s'approcha, contourna ses amis et se baissa au dessus du mystérieux artéfact.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda t'il en scrutant la matière limpide et remarquablement lisse de l'objet.

"C'est ce qu'on essai de déterminer." répondit simplement Daniel ne détachant pas son regard du centre d'attention des trois explorateurs.

"Si c'est pas dangereux, ramenez le sur terre." fit Jack en se redressant. "On doit y aller maintenant."

"Cet artéfact semble sans danger, mon colonel." intervint finalement Carter. "Néanmoins, vous devez savoir qu'il émet un faible rayonnement énergétique."

"Et ça veut dire…?"

"Qu'il possède une batterie ou quelque chose qu'il lui a permis d'émettre cette énergie, aussi faible soit elle, tout ce temps ou il à été abandonné."

O'neill dégluti à l'étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Il repensa tout d'abord au crâne de cristal qui avait envoyé Daniel dans une dimension parallèle puis à l'appareil qui l'avait empalé dans la salle d'embarquement et avait bien mit en péril la survie de la terre entière.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, si cet objet aurait du être offensif il aurai alors été placé avec ceux de l'autre laboratoire qui est un peu comme une quarantaine pour nous." ajouta Sam comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ils passèrent la porte moins de quelques minutes plus tard. Après leur rituel passage à l'infirmerie ils se rendirent à un long débriefing qui dura, pour Jack, des heures. Tout scientifiques digne de ce nom se serai damné ^pour l'enrichissement des informations rapportées par Daniel et Carter. La planète qu'ils avaient visité était une ville abandonnée après avoir été, d'après Teal'c et ses observations, anéantie pas les Goa'uld. Sam avait tout de suite émit l'hypothèse que peu être les Goa'uld avaient vu en eux des ennemis capables de les détruire. De longues tirades avaient suivit cette interprétation sur tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir.

Jack sortit des vestiaires les cheveux encore gouttelant de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Habillé d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt sous sa veste, il se préparait à rentrer chez lui. Il décida néanmoins d'aller au laboratoire de Carter afin de la voir elle et Daniel avant de quitter la base. Cependant il trouva le laboratoire vide. En jugeant par l'heure que sa montre indiquait, il en déduit qu'ils étaient partis dîner au mess. Le militaire s'apprêtait à repartir quand il aperçut l'étrange artéfact que SG1 avait rapporté de sa dernière mission. Il se dirigea lentement vers ce dernier, admirant une nouvelle fois la beauté de l'objet. Alors que son nez n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de la sphère translucide, Jack se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à briller. Il se recula vivement mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la splendeur qui s'offrait à lui. Le militaire savait qu'il aurait du appeler quelqu'un, signaler cette activité anormale et pourtant il resta là figé dans le désir pur de toucher la surface cristalline de l'objet. Il n'aurait pas du, il savait que c'était une erreur, mais ses doigts effleurèrent la matière lisse et phosphorescente. Il sentit comme une infime petite décharge lui remonter le bras puis l'artéfact s'arrêta instantanément de briller.

Jack fit quelque pas en arrière et se cognant dans le placard derrière lui, stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il passa une main sur son visage afin de se reprendre et quitta le laboratoire pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Jack O'neill pénétra dans l'obscurité de sa maison, il jeta sa veste sur la chaise de l'entrée et alluma la lumière du salon. Ouvrant une bière, il décida d'allumer la télévision et de s'arrêter sur un match.

Sa bière était qu'a moitié vide et ses paupières à moitié fermées quand son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Il posa sa canette à côté de l'appareil qu'il attrapa vivement lorsqu'il vit le nom de Samantha Carter afficher sur le petit écran, se demandant la raison d'un appel si tardif.

"Carter?" fit il d'une voix rauque de quelqu'un peu éveillé.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il entendait seulement une respiration anormalement accélérée. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau quand la voix de sa subordonnée s'éleva dans le téléphone.

"Mon colonel! J'ai besoin d'aide!"

"Major! Que ce passe t'il? Ou êtes vous?!" demanda Jack soudainement angoissé par la situation.

"Chez moi mais je…"

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors que Jack perçu le bruit d'un coup de feu. Le militaire se leva brusquement et s'apprêta à sortir de chez lui.

"Carter, vous êtes toujours là?! CARTER!" hurla t-il dans son téléphone.

Il comprit qu'elle était en train de courir puis après un moment alors qu'il avait attrapé ses clefs et son arme de service, dévalé les marches de son perron, elle répondit enfin.

"Il y a des hommes armés, je ne peu pas sortir!"

"Enfermée vous dans une pièce sûr, je serais là vite, ne raccrochez surtout pas."

Jack monta dans sa voiture et démarra aussi vite qu'il pu gardant son téléphone collé à son oreille. Jack était celui qui habitait le plus près de Sam après Daniel, cette proximité et son entraînement militaire rendait Jack le plus apte à répondre de cette situation. Il était à mi chemin de l'avenue ou il habitait quand il entendit un nouveau coup de feu et Carter hurla de douleur.

"Carter!?" s'écria t'il. "Carter, pour l'amour du ciel répondez!"

"Je me suis enfermée, mais j'ai été touchée mon colonel!"

"Vous tiendrez le coup?" demanda Jack alors que la peur l'envahissait.

'"Moi oui, mais la porte, je ne sais pas."

Jack accéléra, grillant un feu de carrefour en remerciant le fait qu'il n'y ait que peu de monde à cette heure ci dans les rues.

Les trois quarts du chemin étaient fait, il serait bientôt arrivé. Il sursauta quand il y eut plusieurs coups de feu.

"Carter! Sam?!?"

"LACHEZ MOI!" hurla la voix de Carter qui semblait s'éloigner. "AU SECOURS!"

Il eut encore des coups de feu puis plus rien. Jack raccrocha, Carter n'avait manifestement plus son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de la base et demanda des renforts.

Il raccrocha au nez des soldats qui lui annonçait qu'une équipe était en route pour descendre rapidement de sa voiture et courir jusqu'à la maison de sa subordonnée.

Il passa la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et courut vers l'étage. Tout était trop silencieux, l'endroit semblait abandonné. Son battait à pleine poitrine dans l'angoisse qu'il avait. Il longea le couloir sombre scrutant l'intérieur de chaque pièce qu'il rencontrait. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain, la seule pièce éclairée. Il poussa lentement le battant de la porte et son regard se posa sur le sol, où reposait le corps immobile de sa subordonnée. Il se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Il fut horrifié de découvrir qu'elle avait été blessée par balle… plusieurs fois. Une plaie à l'épaule, et trois autres à son estomac et sa poitrine. Il attrapa son poignet afin de sentir son pouls qui à son plus grand soulagement était bien là.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement quand elle sentit quelqu'un prendre son poignet. Ses yeux restèrent perdus dans le vide un court instant avant de se diriger vers Jack.

"Mon colo…"

"Ne dites rien, une équipe ne tardera pas, tenez le coup Carter."

Un filet de sang franchit ses lèvres avant de couler le long de sa joue. Jack se débarrassa de sa veste et la boula sous la tête de la pauvre femme.

"Vous aviez raison… Ca s'est produit… C'est… a-arrivé…"

Jack ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles mais il ne s'y attarda pas quand soudain les yeux de la jeune femme se reperdirent dans le vide, la respiration du militaire s'arrêta.

"Carter?"

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux restaient rivé sur le plafond et son visage se détendit de marnière anormale…

"Non, pas ça, Carter!" Jack essaya de retrouver son pouls mais il ne sentit rien. "Merde Carter! Me faites pas ça!"

Jack abandonna son poignet pour attraper sa main. Il murmura encore son nom durant quelque instant, dans un effort vain et sans espoir de la réveiller. Il savait que c'était terminé. L'équipe de renfort n'arriverait pas avant une dizaine de minute… et ce sera trop tard.

"Sam…" fit il dans un murmure en posant une main sur sa joue encore chaude. "Sam… Je retrouverais les sales enfoirés qui vous ont fait ça, je vous le promets… On n'abandonne jamais personne…"

Il posa délicatement deux doigts sur ses paupières et les ferma doucement. Il laissa une dernière fois ses yeux sur la beauté de son visage, si paisible à cet instant, gravant son image dans sa mémoire, se promettant de la venger peu importe le prix qu'il en coûtera.

Les renforts furent arrivé très vite, Jack n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir traverser Colorado Spring à cette vitesse était possible… mais malgré cet exploit, quand Janet Fraiser eut enfin franchit la porte de la salle de bain, la main de Sam que Jack n'avait pas lâché était glaciale. Janet s'était à son tour accroupie a côté de Sam près du colonel, le guidant contre elle. Il enveloppa le médecin de ses bras mais au contraire de Janet, ne pleura pas.

Moins d'une heure après, Jack donnait déjà tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Du moins, ce qu'il avait entendu. Dans le bureau de Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et des officiers chargés de l'enquête déjà ouverte s'étaient rassemblés.

Samantha Carter était une civile modèle, personne n'aurait rien à lui rapprocher et pourtant elle venait d'être assassinée. Tous n'avaient aucun doute que son meurtre ait un rapport avec le programme de la porte des étoiles… principalement après la révélation de Hammond.

"Le major Carter, avait découvert que les fuites dans notre programmes venaient bien d'une taupe. Je lui ais demandé de s'occupé personnellement et discrètement de cette affaire afin de trouver son identité. Je regrette de tout mon cœur d'avoir fait ça… car trois heures avant son agression… elle m'appelait pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé un nom... mais aussi un lien avec une organisation terroriste."

Tous n'en avaient cru ses oreilles mais personne ne tenait le général Hammond responsable de la mort du major Carter. Cependant Jack avait sentit une colère monter en lui et d'un coup d'œil rapide à Daniel il comprit que l'archéologue partageait le même sentiment. Ils étaient persuadés que d'autre personne que leur amie auraient du se charger de cette affaire.

Jack se dirigea dans ses quartiers après ce qui avait été une nuit blanche. Il entra dans sa chambre et ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière ou de poser ses chaussures, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil très léger. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut incapable de dormir véritablement. Il se leva finalement peu avant midi, décidant qu'il n'allait pas rester dans ses quartiers toute la journée.

O'neill se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, quelqu'un entra soudainement.

"Bonjour colonel O'neill !" fit la voix éraillée de Felger qui lui lançait un sourire des plus niait que Jack ce serait bien passé.

"Felger." répondit il tout de même, bien que le scientifique était la dernière personne que Jack aurait voulu voir.

"L'artéfact de P4C836 est vraiment fascinant. Le major Carter et moi-même venons de terminer un expérience préparatoire à échelle atomique et la réaction de l'artéfact est impressionnante, elle…"

"Felger, je vous en supplie…" le coupa Jack. "Parlez d'autre chose… Attendez. Vous avez dit, l'expérience que vous venez de terminer?"

"Oui le major est surexcitée à l'idée que…"

"ARRETTEZ DE PARLER COMME SI ELLE ETAIT ENOCRE LA!" vociféra le colonel hors de control.

Felger recula d'un pas sous la surprise, bredouillant de courtes syllabes incompréhensibles, ne comprenant pas la colère du militaire en face de lui.

"Mais je… je viens de quitter son laboratoire… elle est n'est pas repartie chez elle si c'est ce que vous voulez dire…"

Jack appuya soudainement sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur et enclencha celui de l'étage du laboratoire de Carter. Il n'était qu'à seulement deux étage en dessous, et pourtant le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Jack sortit en furie de l'ascenseur se jetant dans le couloir en direction du laboratoire de Carter. Il arriva enfin essoufflé mais il s'arrêta net devant la porte ouverte.

Penchée sur la sphère de cristal, Samantha Carter s'affairait dans divers tests de mesures afin de déterminer la fonctionnalité de l'artéfact.

"Carter ?" fit Jack dans un chuchotement.

"Mon colonel!" fit Sam en ne relevant pas le nez de l'objet. "Je croyait que vous deviez rentrer chez vous hier soir, je dois dire que je suis surprise de vous trouver à la base pendant vos congés et…

Sam ne put terminer sa phrase, le colonel s'était précipiter vers elle et l'avait soudainement attirer contre lui dans une étreinte étouffante. Carter ne su que faire, elle lâcha l'appareil de mesure qu'elle tenait sous la stupeur. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Sam échangeait que très rarement ce genre d'intimité avec son supérieur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda t'elle dans un murmure.

"Je suis si heureux que vous allez bien…"

"Je ne devrait pas?"

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle afin de croiser son regard ne la lâchant pas comme si elle pouvait lui être reprit à tout instant, mais, il ne lu que l'incertitude et l'inquiétude dans l'eau de ses yeux.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?" demanda le militaire. "Hier soir, vous… vous m'avez appelé…" ajouta t-il choisissant ses mots. "Vous étiez chez vous et il y avait…"

"Mon colonel, je n'ai pas quitter la base hier… je n'ai téléphoné à personne."

Elle scruta son visage un instant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait puis elle remarqua son teint pale et d'infimes gouttelettes perler sur son front. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle sentit tout son poids se lâcher dans ses bras. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre sous le corps de son supérieur, s'appuyant au bureau derrière elle, Sam guida doucement le colonel vers le sol, contre elle. Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur le côté elle courut vers le téléphone de son laboratoire.

"J'ai besoin d'une équipe médical dans le laboratoire du niveau 28."

Ceci fait, elle revint à côté de Jack, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front avant de la laisser se reposer sur sa joue. Elle resta à côté de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale qui ne tarda pas.

***

_A suivre..._


	2. Irrationnel

**Chapitre 2 : Irrationnel**

***

"Colonel?"

Une voix raisonna plus fort qu'elle n'aurait du aux oreilles de Jack. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la violente lumière que Janet Fraiser plongea dans ses yeux le lui fit fermer instantanément.

"Colonel vous m'entendez?" reprit Janet.

"Est-ce que j'ai la gueule de bois?" demanda le militaire en plaquant une main sur son visage.

"Vous avez fait un malaise dans mon laboratoire."

Le colonel combattit la luminosité de la pièce afin de diriger son regard vers la personne qui venait de parler mais il ne pu apercevoir qu'une silhouette derrière l'infirmière. Rêvait-il? Ou avait il rêvé? Avait-il imaginé son meurtre… ou son retour?

"Carter? C'est bien vous?" demanda Jack peu sûr de lui.

Sa vision s'adaptait lentement puis il pu enfin commencer de détailler les traits de son second. Il l'a vit contourner Janet et s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

"Il se comportait déjà étrangement quand il est arrivé dans mon laboratoire… et le docteur Felger m'a dit qu'il l'avait croisé dans l'ascenseur, lui aussi l'a trouvé anormal." expliqua calmement Sam. "Mon colonel, où étiez vous hier soir?"

"Je n'en suis plus très sûr à vrai dire."

"Racontez moi, tout ce que vous vous souvenez, chaque détail même sur ceux que vous avez des doutes."

"C'est simple… après le débriefing je suis allé prendre une douche pour rentrer chez moi…"

"Continuez, c'est important." fit Sam. "Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé…"

"Avant de partir… je suis allé vous voir dans votre labo, je pensait que vous y étiez avec Daniel mais vous étiez sûrement au mess… J'ai voulu regarder le truc bizarre que vous étudiez avec Danny Boy, mais il s'est mit à briller et je l'ai touché… et c'est tout."

"A brillé? Comment? Je veux dire, il n'a eu aucune activité autre que sont continuel rayonnement énergétique depuis que nous l'avons trouvé. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites?"

"Vous m'avez dit de tout vous raconter ce que je me souviens! C'est ce que je fais!"

"Pardon, mon colonel… Daniel ? Pouvez vous aller en salle de vidéo surveillance et…"

"Oui, je pensais la même chose." fit la voix lointaine de l'archéologue.

Jack entendit le jeune homme quitter l'infirmerie, et décida de se redresser un minimum pour savoir d'autre était là. Alors qu'il se soulevait sur les coudes, Carter se dépêcha de placer les oreillers derrière son dos afin qu'il puisse s'appuya convenablement. Elle attrapa le dernier oreiller qui était le plus éloigné d'elle, s'approchant dangereusement du colonel. Jack se retrouva soudainement le nez dans ses cheveux qui embaumaient la vanille. Il ferma les yeux un court instant respirant la douce odeur de sa subordonnée, bien vivante.

"Merci." fit il quand elle s'éloigna de nouveau de lui.

Jack pu enfin avoir une vu d'ensemble de l'infirmerie. Derrière Janet, Teal'c se tenait debout, imperceptible comme toujours, plus loin le général Hammond, droit comme un bâton mais une ride qui le montrait visiblement inquiet barrait son front au dessus de ses sourcils. Encore plus loin, O'neill aperçut le docteur Felger aux côtés du technicien Siler.

"C'est une 'surprise party', ou vous vous inquiétez pour moi? …faut pas…"

Sam et Janet ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Le Général s'avança enfin plus près du lit du colonel juste derrière le major Carter.

"Que c'est il passé après que vous ayez quitter la base, colonel?" dit Hammond qui intervenait pour la première fois.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai ouvert une bière et regardé le match… vous vous rendez compte, les français menaient 2 à 0…"

"Vous parlez de match de quart de final, mon colonel?" fit enfin Siler qui était resté silencieux.

"Ah ça oui! J'ai pas vu la fin, j'espère que…"

"Mais enfin monsieur, le match n'est que… ce soir, vous n'avez donc pas pu le voir."

Jack resta un instant interdit, ça il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

"Quel jour on est?" demanda t'il après un moment.

"Samedi, monsieur."

Il avait rêvé.

"Mon colonel… quand vous êtes venu dans mon laboratoire, vous m'avez dit que je vous avait appelé hier…"

"Non major… tout ça je l'ai imaginé."

"Racontez nous, colonel." fit le ton tranchant de Hammond.

"Bien… mais je ne suis pas fou, d'accords?" s'assura Jack avant de déglutir péniblement. "Pendant le match j'ai reçu un appel de Carter." commença t'il avant de planter son regard dans celui de son second. "Vous aviez des problèmes… vous étiez attaquée chez vous, j'entendait des coups de feu, alors j'ai prit ma voiture et est allé à votre domicile, mais vous étiez trop gravement blessée et vous êtes… morte."

Jack fit une pause, scrutant attentivement l'expression de son second mais elle resta stoïque en attendant la suite de son récit.

"On s'est tous retrouvé dans le bureau de Hammond… et nous a dit que vous suiviez une taupe au SGC et que quelque heures avant que l'ont vous 'tue', vous l'aviez appeler pour lui dire que vous aviez trouver son nom et son implication dans le terrorisme, je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Carter réajusta son col inconfortablement et le général haussa un sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de Teal'c.

"Vous lui en avez parlé major?" demanda Hammond confus.

"Non mon général, personne autre que vous et moi n'est censé être au courant."

"Attendez une minute!" s'exclama O'neill. "C'est vrai?!? Je veux dire, vous êtes sur les traces d'une taupe!"

"C'est exacte mon colonel… et je suis sur le point de trouver un nom…"

"Tout correspond dans ce cas présent. Pensez vous trouver l'identité de cet individu avant ce soir, major Carter?" fit calmement Teal'c qui commençait à fonder une théorie.

"Oui Teal'c."

"Scientifiquement, est il possible de voire des évènements futurs avant qu'ils ne se produisent?"

"Scientifiquement non… c'est impossible, cependant…"

"Je vous arrêtes tout de suite! Vous êtes en train de dire… que je serais une espèce de madame Irma! Non, non, non, non… c'est complètement insensé."

"Il faudrait trouver la cause de ce phénomène…"

"L'artéfact." lança Daniel Jackson en entrant dans la pièce. "Je revient de la salle de surveillance… ce qu'a dit le colonel est exacte. L'artéfact à bien… brillé."

"Donc ce truc serai ma boule de cristal ?" fit Jack à lui-même. "On tombe dans les clichés Space Monkey!"

"Non, Non, ça collerait!" fit soudainement Sam. "Tout à commencer à être étrange après votre contact avec l'artéfact…"

"Ce qui signifie que vous courez peu être un grand danger major Carter." trancha Hammond.

"Permission de quitter l'infirmerie, mon général?" demanda Jack.

Plusieurs pairs de yeux se tournèrent vers le docteur fraiser qui acquiesça simplement.

***

SG1 se retrouva dans le laboratoire du major Carter, autour de l'étrange artéfact. Jack était le plus proche, le nez à quelque millimètres de l'objet.

"…et après elle s'est mise à briller."

"C'est tout?" demanda Sam indécise.

Le colonel se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de Daniel.

"C'est étrange quand même." fit la militaire qui pour une rare fois, n'avait absolument aucune explications logique au phénomène présent.

"Et ce ne sera pas moi qui va résoudre ce mystère." répondit le colonel.

Ils restèrent un moment tous silencieux à scruter l'étrange sphère, chacun s'attendant à une soudaine activité de sa part. Teal'c fut le premier à briser le silence.

"Je dois faire mon Kel'no'rim. J'aurais du le faire il y a quelque heures." fit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Sam, Jack et Daniel restèrent interdit devant la sphère après un bref salut pour leur ami jaffa. Soudain, brisant le nouveau silence qui s'était installé, l'estomac de Daniel fit remarquer sa faim au jeune archéologue. Se levant rapidement pour cacher le bruit, il fit un léger sourire d'excuse vers ses deux amis.

"Ca vous dit qu'on aille au mess? Je pense qu'ils servent quand même des choses l'après midi.

"On vous rejoint." dit Jack en lançant un regard appuyé à Carter.

Daniel, tout comme Sam, comprit que Jack voulait un moment seul avec le major. L'archéologue haussa des épaules et quitta le laboratoire. Une fois que le jeune hommes eut franchir la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui, Jack se leva du bureau sur lequel il était et vint de placé à côté de Carter. La jeune déglutit péniblement, trop consciente le la tension qui s'était élevée entre eux au départ de Daniel.

"Je suis désolé." fit simplement Jack si faiblement que ça en était qu'un chuchotement.

La jeune détacha soudainement son regard de ses chaussures plus le planter dans celui noisette. Ne comprenant pas les excuses du colonel. Lisant son expression, le colonel ajouta :

"Ca doit vous faire drôle… toute cette histoire."

"Assez… mais vous n'y êtes pour rien."

"Je veux pas vous perdre Carter… c'était tellement réel… je suis arrivé trop tard… et si c'était vrai?!? et si…"

"Mon colonel." le coupa t'elle rapidement. "SI c'est vrai cela reste un futur probable et non certain. Vous avez déjà bouleversé mes plans pour toute la journée. J'avais prévu d'être chez moi à cette heure ci… donc vous voyez… il y a peu de chance que cela se passe comme vous l'avez… prédit."

"La seule chose que je peux vous demander, c'est de faire attention… Vous ferez attention?"

"Promis…"

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Jack posa un main une main amicale sur son épaule et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre la porte. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Sam laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Major Carter?"

Sam sursauta quand elle entendit la voix du major Griffin, scientifique avec qui elle avait pour habitude de travailler.

"Tyler? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"

"En réalité j'apporte l'analyse détaillée du scanner que nous avions fait sur l'artéfact avec le docteur Jackson."

Sam s'approcha de lui et prit le rapport qu'il tenait, elle l'ouvrit et trouva des clichés qu'elle regarda attentivement.

"On dirait la langue des anciens." murmura t'elle en tombant sur un cliché de pictogrammes."

"On a découvert ça, sur la paroi de l'objet, il en est recouvert, c'est à l'échelle microscopique, c'est pour cela que nous ne les avions pas vu précédemment."

"Je donnerais ça à Daniel, il nous le confirmera."

Sam posa le dossier sur son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise proche de l'artéfact. Elle fut surprise de voir que le major Griffin ne quitta pas son laboratoire comme elle l'aurait imaginé.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre, major?"

"Voyez vous en arrivant ici, j'ai entendu ce que le colonel vous a dit… je n'ai pas tout comprit si ce n'est que vous étiez en danger."

"Nous pensons que l'artéfact permet d'entrevoir un futur probable… Le colonel était persuadé que je m'étais fait tuée hier soir, mais il se trouve qu'il a vu… entre autres… l'avenir."

"En êtes vous sûr?"

"C'est une supposition major, car tout comme moi, vous savez que scientifiquement parlant ceci est improbable."

"Cependant, à maintes reprises, la technologie ancienne nous a bien prouvé que notre science était à revoir…"

***

Janet Fraiser se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Sam. Elle était dans l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur sa meilleure amie.

"Ah, Sam, je voulais vous proposer de sortir un peu, le général m'a gracieusement accordé le week-end. Cassandra serai heureuse de vous avoir."

"Exélente idée Janet! Vous me donner 10 minutes le temps de me changer, on se rejoint à la surface."

Les deux amies se sourirent et Sam entra dans l'ascenseur.

***

"Monsieur… je pense que l'on a un problème..."

"Je vous interdit de changer quoi que ce soit dans ce qui était prévu. Elle sait trop de chose et elle est facile à éliminer, nous devons impérativement l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'en dise trop à qui que ce soit."

***

_à suivre..._


	3. Déjàvu

**Chapitre 3 : Déjà-vu**

***

Sam gara sa Volvo coupée devant l'allée de la maison de Janet. Les deux femmes descendirent en même temps de leurs voitures respectives afin de rejoindre la maison de l'infirmière. Une fois entrées, Sam se dirigea vivement vers Cassandra qui n'avait pas remarqué leurs venues, assise dans le canapé et concentrée dans le message qu'elle écrivait sur son téléphone. La scientifique, s'approcha d'elle silencieusement avant de coller un bruyant baiser sur sa joue. La jeune adolescente sursauta sous la surprise avant d'embrasser Sam à son tour.

"Alors ?" commença Sam, "Que racontes tu de nouveau ?"

"Nouveau ? …rien du tout." répondit Cassandra d'un ton las. " Lycée et…Lycée…"

"Tu ne devais pas aller à Londres avec ce dit Lycée?"

"La semaine prochaine."

Sam passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et partit rejoindre Janet dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa la tasse remplie de café que l'infirmière lui tendait avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud.

"Vous savez Sam… Le colonel avait vraiment l'air inquiet…" fit Janet. "Je pense même que c'est l'un des facteur du malaise qu'il a eu… vous devriez l'appeler."

"Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, je préfère le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il se remette de tout cela."

"Comme vous voudrez… néanmoins, la manière dont il s'inquiète pour vous est vraiment touchante." ajouta Janet en dissimulant un sourire naissant derrière sa propre tasse.

Sam sembla réfléchir quelque instant après cette remarque, un moment d'inattention qui n'échappa pas son amie.

Janet avait invité Sam à rester dîner chez elle et au plus grand bonheur de Cassandra, Sam avait accepté. Les trois filles riaient aux éclats autours d'un dessert qui ne pouvait être terminé à la suite d'un repas des plus copieux. Alors que Cassandra s'apprêtait à demander à Sam de lui raconter une autre anecdote interplanétaire, la militaire aperçut leur avancée qu'il était après un bref regard à l'horloge du salon.

"Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous abandonner." fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. "Si le colonel apprend que je ne suis pas à la base…. tzzzz…." siffla t'elle en imaginant la sentence d'un officier sous tous ses états.

"Très bien, rentrez bien Sam." répondit Janet en se levant afin d'accompagner son amie à l'entrée.

Une fois à l'écart de Cassandra, Janet se pencha près de Sam afin de lui chuchoter :

"Faites très attention, même si je ne crois pas vraiment à tout ça… faites attention."

Sam hocha de la tête avant d'enlacer un court instant son amie afin de la rassurer.

"Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Un dernier petit clin d'œil et la porte se referma derrière elle. Sam monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer et s'éloigner de la maison de Janet.

A mi chemin du SGC, Sam pensa que si elle devait rester à la base pour le week-end, elle devrait ce trouver quelque chose à faire autre que étudier le mystérieux artéfact qui semblait ne vouloir révéler aucun de ses secrets. Elle pensa à un dossier confidentiel qu'elle avait réussit à trouver depuis sont ordinateur personnel. Elle décida d'aller chercher ses informations chez elle afin de les remettre à Hammond. C'est alors que Sam fit demi-tour et prit la direction de sa maison. Une fois arrivée elle alluma sont ordinateur et commença à pianoter sur le clavier, chargeant le maximum de choses dans son ordinateur portable afin de le ramener à la base.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre les deux appareilles, un bruit de vase cassé se fit entendre dans le salon. La jeune femme sursauta puis se leva rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit silencieusement, mais elle s'arrêta précipitamment derrière le coin d'un mur qui la séparait d'un homme tenue noire furtive et surtout, armé.

Sam essaya de contrôler sa respiration afin de la faire la plus discrète possible mais son cœur battait à une vitesse folle sous l'angoisse qui commençait à l'envahir.

***

Le colonel Jack O'neill se débarrassa de sa veste avant de rejoindre sa cuisine où il se servit d'une bière avant de retourner dans son salon pour se laisser tomber paresseusement dans son canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma sa télévision. Cependant, l'écran afficha un match qu'il avait déjà vu. Il s'apprêtait à changer de chaîne lorsque que son expression se figea.

Du déjà vu.

Jack s'empara de son téléphone portable et s'empressa d'appeler Daniel qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"Jack?" fit la voix de l'archéologue.

"Daniel, vous savez où est Carter?"

"Elle était partit chez Janet mais n'est pas encore revenue…" répondit Daniel, "Mais si vous voulez des précisions, vous devriez l'appeler, elle…"

"C'est que…" hésita Jack sous le ton de reproche de son ami. "Je ne veut pas qu'elle croit que je… aucune importance. Je vais aller chez elle voir si tout va…bien."

"Jack…"

"Merci, Daniel." le coupa t'il avant de raccrocher.

Jack se leva attrapa ses clefs avant de sortir rapidement de chez lui. Il grimpa sa Jeep et roula aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'à la maison de Carter. En chemin, il regarda sa montre, il était en avance par rapport à son 'rêve'.

***

L'homme armé lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait d'elle à présent. Elle pourrait sûrement atteindre les escaliers si elle se faisait silencieuse, et ainsi, prendre son arme de service. Sam sortit doucement de sa cache, et avança furtivement. Elle arriva aux escaliers qu'elle franchit sans bruit. Arrivée à l'étage elle se colla à un mur dans la pénombre afin de contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

Au même moment Jack avait arrêté sa voiture et traversait maintenant l'allée de son second. Il arriva sur le perron et se permit un regard à travers la fenêtre avant de pouvoir frapper. Dans un mouvement rapide, le colonel s'éloigna de la visibilité de la fenêtre et attrapa son Beretta accroché à sa ceinture. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un homme armé dans le salon, et sûrement pas le seul. Jack attendit que l'homme du salon disparu dans la cuisine avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte d'entrée et pénétrer dans la maison trop silencieuse.

De son côté, Sam attrapa le téléphone de la poche de son jean. Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers les escaliers et composa le numéro du colonel O'neill. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre la sonnerie de son correspondant au rez-de-chaussée de chez elle.

La jeune femme n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu la sonnerie, l'homme armé du salon s'était précipité vers cette dernière. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut le téléphone en cause posé sur une commande près de l'entrée. Avant même qu'il n'est pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il s'écroula inconscient. Après avoir assommé son assaillant, Jack reposa le chandelier qu'il tenait et commença à explorer le reste du rez-de-chaussée.

Sam raccrocha rapidement et commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre, mais un autre individu lui barra le chemin, la braquant de son arme. Sa réaction fut rapide, la jeune femme couru en direction de sa salle de bain, la pièce la plus proche. Elle entendit un coup de feu près d'elle, puis d'autres, puis elle hurla sous la violente douleur qui s'empara de son épaule. La militaire entra brusquement dans la salle de bain, et ferma la porte aussi rapidement qu'elle pu. Elle plaqua une main sur la plaie de son épaule où s'échappaient déjà d'épais filets de sang et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Jack s'était mit à courir quand il avait entendu des coups de feu et le cri de douleur provenant de l'étage. Il se précipita le long des escaliers mais fut stoppé par un autre individu. Sous l'effet de surprise et trop près pour tirer, Jack frappa l'homme lui faisant lâcher son arme. Néanmoins, plus rapide que lui, son adversaire lui décrocha un magistral coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le colonel vacilla et l'homme profita de ce moment pour essayer de lui arracher son arme.

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Carter entendit des bruits de lutte. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de son supérieur de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Mon colonel!?"

"Carter! Restez à l'intérieur!"

Sam se releva bien décidée à ne pas obéir à cet ordre mais elle s'était redressée trop vite, elle sentit sa tête tourner à cause de la douleur de son épaule. Elle s'appuya un instant sur le mur et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, son regard s'arrêta sur une large pair de ciseaux.

Jack échappa son arme alors que son adversaire se ruait de coups dans son estomac avant d'essayer de le faire tomber par la rambarde des escaliers. Jack frappa de son front le nez de l'individu qui se cassa sur le coup. Le militaire essaya ensuite de l'étrangler mais l'homme lui envoya un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé et sous la violence du choc, Jack trébucha en arrière. L'agresseur attrapa rapidement le Beretta du colonel à ses pieds avant de le braquer sur lui.

Jack fixa un instant le canon de l'arme pointée sur lui. Mais quand il croisa le regard de l'individu, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. L'homme tomba sur ses genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Révélant Carter derrière lui qui venait de planter des ciseaux dans son dos. Il resta là un moment à la regarder et examiner son état.

"Je pense qu'ils n'étaient que deux." murmura la jeune femme.

Jack se leva précipitamment quand il vit sa subordonnée chanceler. Il passa son bras valide autour de ses épaule, et le sien autour de sa taille.

"Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, c'est plus près que l'hôpital."

Il la guida à l'extérieur de la maison. Son épaule saignait beaucoup trop, la blessure était grave. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans sa voiture, retira sa veste et la pressa sur la plaie du major qui siffla. Il prit la place du conducteur et démarra.

"Tenez bon, on sera vite arrivé." fit Jack dont la voix tremblait d'inquiétude.

Elle tenta de sourire mais sa mâchoire crispée sous la douleur la rendait peu convaincante. Jack roulait vite et essayait de se concentrer sur la route mais il se rendit vite compte que cela n'était pas possible avec son second agonisant à côté de lui. Alors qu'il prenait la dernière ligne droite avant la base, Jack remarqua le teint plus que pale de Sam, ses yeux mi-clos et sa main qui ne maintenant plus appuyé la veste roulée contre l'importante hémorragie de son épaule.

"Carter?"

Alors qu'elle ne lui répondit pas, Jack appuya lui-même la veste sur la plaie en gardant son autre main sur le volant.

"Carter! Pour l'amour du ciel!"

Jack sentait la panique l'envahir, il accéléra de plus belles. Peu de temps après il arrivait sur le parking du SGC. Il sortit de sa voiture sans prendre la peine d'arrêter le moteur. Il contourna le capot et ouvrit la portière de Carter. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules et ses genoux afin de la soulever et la sortir. Il coura aussi vite qu'il pu, un soldat tenta de l'arrêter mais abandonna vite cette idée en apercevant l'état du major.

Jack se rua dans l'ascenseur, une fois à l'intérieur il posa délicatement Carter au sol et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de l'infirmerie. Alors que les portes métalliques se refermèrent, Jack s'accroupi à côté d'elle pour la serrer doucement contre lui.

"Battez vous, Carter…" chuchota t'il.

Il retira quelque mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux puis laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur la douceur de sa joue.

"Mon… colonel..." murmura t'elle faiblement.

Ses yeux restèrent fermés. Jack sentit une vague intense d'espoir l'envahir. Il se pencha pour déposer un infime baiser sur son front.

"Je suis là…" fit-il alors que ses lèvres reposaient encore sur le front humide de la jeune femme. "Carter, je vous en prit, n'abandonnez pas maintenant…" s'empressa t'il d'ajouter quand il vit sa respiration devenir irrégulière et chaotique. " Je me remettrais pas de votre perte… Sam… je moque des règlements militaires, je tiens à vous et bien plus qu'un membre de mon équipe… bien plus… qu'une amie…"

***

_A suivre_


	4. Prisonière de ses mots

**Chapitre 4 : Prisonnière de ses mots**

*******

Elle tremblait de froid. N'étant pas sûr de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'unique chaleur qui arrivait encore à la réconforter, la douce sensation de se main agrippant la sienne. Samantha Carter ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, si uniforme, si monotone, si rassurant puisque bien réel. Alors qu'elle mit un moment pour se remémorer les évènements passés, elle laissa sa joue reposer sur l'oreiller afin d'apercevoir Jack assit à côté d'elle, la tête reposant sur ses avants bras. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta ensuite sur une coupe de gelée bleue posée sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle. Sam sourit à cette délicate attention puis resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son supérieur. Ce geste aussi petit soit-il eut pour effet de réveiller le militaire. Ses yeux clignèrent un instant avant de s'arrêter sur ceux, qu'il n'aurait pas cru ouverts de la jeune femme.

«Tien Carter. » fit il d'un sourire naissant. « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Fatiguée. » répondit elle honnêtement. « Mais je me sens bien. » sourit elle.

Jack aperçut la cause de son réveil, leurs doigts entrelacés. Alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il lâche sa main, il lui sourit à nouveau et posa son autre main sur son front.

«Reposez vous dans ce cas. »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit les doigts fins de son supérieur replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres du colonel se posèrent doucement sur sa tempe laissant une vague de froid l'envahir quand celles-ci quittèrent sa peau.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, Carter. » murmura t'il près de son oreille.

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et quitter l'infirmerie. La militaire laissa un long soupir franchir le barrage de ses lèvres.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle eut mit pour se rendormir mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, c'était Daniel qui était à côté d'elle. Le jeune archéologue la gratifia d'un sourire amical lorsque qu'il remarqua son réveil.

Daniel, Teal'c et Janet lui ternirent compagnie à tour de rôle. Sam sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, et elle n'avait pas revue Jack depuis la nuit de son réveil. Etait il partit de la base, afin de se reposer? Dans ce cas pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit?

Sam marchait dans le couloir en direction de son laboratoire, son bras en écharpe quand le fruit de ses pensées vint la frapper de plein fouet, littéralement.

Deux bras puissants vinrent s'enrouler rapidement autour de sa taille alors qu'elle chancelait en arrière.

"Carter!" s'exclama Jack O'neill. "Je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas vu."

"Pas de mal…" répondit Sam dans un souffle.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché, et savait que s'était inutile de la tenir plus longtemps. Il lui sourit, heureux de la voir sortit de l'infirmerie, un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Quand il eut comprit la gêne occasionnée à la jeune femme, il la relâcha rapidement.

"Vous étiez en congé?" demanda t'elle.

"Heu… non." répondit il. "Pourquoi?"

"Je ne vous voyais plus…"

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder ses chaussures un instant avant de croiser son regard saphir où brillait un sentiment indéchiffrable. Il se tapota le front du bout des doigts, juste au dessus de sa cicatrice, à la recherche d'une excuse valable. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune femme regarda autour d'eux de coups d'œil rapides, puis se rapprocha d'un pas vers lui, se plaçant juste devant lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud sur le bout de son nez.

"Jack…"

"Carter?"

Il haussa ses sourcils à l'utilisation de son prénom par son second. Cependant il ne se recula pas mais appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait ce passer si il ne le faisait pas. Devant ces caméras… où n'importe quel militaire qui passerait par là. Jack prit un profond et silencieux soupir, cela faisait des années qu'il se contrôlait, pourquoi pas une de plus?

"Je me rappel de ce que vous m'avez dit…" commença t'elle, rompant le contact de ses yeux. "…dans l'ascenseur, le soir où…"

Il avait comprit, nul besoin d'en dire plus. Elle se tut, fixant son torse se soulever plus rapidement sous sa respiration.

"Carter, je…"

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Ils avaient franchit une limite, et il s'était empressé de reculer. Ce qu'elle aura du faire aussi.

"Ce n'est pas grave." murmura t'elle.

Elle ne le regarda pas, elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression dure de son visage alors qu'il cacherait une nouvelle fois ses émotions et sentiments. Elle s'éloigna finalement de lui, et marcha jusqu'à son laboratoire. Il la regarda partir, son nom se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler.

Jack se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, perdu. Il venait de lui faire mal. Il aimait Samantha Carter. Il sacrifierait sa vie pour elle, comme sa carrière.

Mais pas la sienne.

Il ne sacrifierait ni sa carrière, ni sa vie… et indéniablement il savait que sa vie était auprès de lui.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle valait mieux que lui, mais l'amour de ses yeux valait plus que n'importe quel homme.

_"Je me moque des règlements."_ chuchota t'il à lui-même.

***

Pourquoi pleurait elle? Elle savait depuis des années que cette relation n'est pas possible, qu'il l'aime ou non. Etait-il lâche? Et si il ne l'est pas, quelles sont ses intentions? Il a cru la perdre et ces mots se sont échappés de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience, il ne réalisait pas.

C'est la seule explication.

Sam releva sa tête enfouie dans son bras. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle savait que dès qu'elle le reverrait elle devrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait été dit.

La force et le courage lui manquaient. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Quelque secondes ont suffit pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme, quelque heure pour qu'il la passionne. Pourtant des années ne semblent pas assez pour l'oublier.

Sam resta dans son laboratoire l'après midi complet. Travaillant sur des archives de l'artéfact afin de se changer les idées.

Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Du moins, pas avant que Daniel ne déboule essoufflé dans son laboratoire, les bras encombrés de multiples documents.

"J'ai trouvé!" s'exclama t'il. "SG-5 est retourné sur P3X528, ils ont découvert tout un rapport établit par les anciens scientifiques de la planète. J'en ai déchiffré une partie et devenez ce que j'ai trouvé?"

Sam ne répondit pas mais bondit simplement de sa chaise afin de se placer devant Daniel avide de connaître sa découverte.

"L'artéfact est bien d'origine ancienne, les scientifiques ne leur avaient pas exactement donné ce nom là mais en lisant quelques descriptions d'autres objet semblables, j'ai comprit qu'ils faisaient bien allusion à eux."

"Et alors, c'est quoi?!" s'exclama Sam.

"J'y viens, j'y viens." la coupa Daniel avant de reprendre."Donc en comparant les gravures retrouvées à la surfaces de l'objet et ce rapport, j'ai découvert que cet artéfact… technologie était simplement un dérivé de la machine ancienne que nous avions trouvé sur P4X-639, celle qui a coincé Jack et Teal'c dans une boucle temporelle. De puissance bien plus faible, elle ne peut en rien transporter de la matière à travers le temps, seulement projeter de manière aléatoire son subconscient dans l'avenir."

"Donc… une boule de cristal."

"…en quelques sortes…" fit Daniel en ricanant. "Il faut que je termine ces traductions, je vous laisse."

"Attendez, vous avez dit, de manière aléatoire, c'est donc un coup de chance que Jack est vu mon propre meurtre avant même qu'il ne se produise?"

"Probablement… Vous avez un ange gardien, Sam." fit Daniel avant de quitter la pièce.

Sam se sourit à elle-même, très consciente du nom de ce dit ange gardien. Elle quitta enfin son laboratoire afin de se faire un café. Un soldat s'approcha d'elle.

"Le général Hammond m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci." dit il en lui donnant. "Il a dit, que c'est l'identité de l'intéressé du dossier que vous lui donné… ne me demandez pas d'expliquer."

"Très bien, merci." répondit elle.

Elle déplia le petit mot qui venait de lui être remit et lu une suite de chiffres et lettres. Un matricule. Elle retourna dans son laboratoire au pas de course sans prendre la peine de récupérer son café. Sam poussa les affaires qui encombraient le clavier de son ordinateur et s'empressa de rechercher le nom du soldat qui était la taupe au SGC.

Une fiche d'identité s'afficha à l'écran. Major Tyler Griffin.

La jeune femme bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le téléphone de son bureau accrocher au mur à côté de la porte. Cependant son regard s'arrêta sur la caméra du laboratoire. Sam fut surprise de constater que les câbles étaient coupés. Chose qui, elle en était sûr, n'était pas avant qu'elle quitte son laboratoire.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand quelqu'un vint plaquer un large mouchoir contre sa bouche et son nez. Elle sentit brièvement une odeur forte du mouchoir avant de bloquer sa respiration afin de ne pas inhaler le produit.

Elle frappa dans les côtes de son assaillant, puis dans son tibia. Il la relâcha et elle se retourna. C'était Griffin.

"Qu'est ce qui vous à prit major?" cracha t'elle. "Vous ne gagnerez rien à jouer ce jeu là."

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais et sortit un long couteau de sa ceinture. Il se rua sur elle mais le poing de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur son nez avant même qu'il n'est pu la toucher. Sam se précipita vers la porte de son laboratoire mais il la rattrapa par son bras en écharpe, agrippant sans douceur son épaule blessée. La scientifique hurla de douleur et le militaire profita de son emprise pour la jeter contre le bureau.

Sam trébucha sur la chaise à côté d'elle et tomba sur le sol. Tyler agrippa le dossier de cette chaise et la poussa violement. Sam se cacha le visage dans l'attente d'un coup qui n'arriva pas. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête pour trouver Jack O'neill debout derrière le Major Griffin qu'il venait d'assommer.

"Ca va?" lança Jack en attrapant Carter par la taille afin de la relever.

"Oui, je n'ai rien." répondit elle simplement. "Il faut appeler Hammond, Griffin est…"

"La taupe, je sais."

Sam s'écarta de Jack et appela Hammond et une équipe afin d'enfermer Tyler. Ils arrivèrent dans un temps record, et le major Griffin fut rapidement emmené hors de son laboratoire. Hammond et Jack restèrent après le départ de l'équipe.

"Beau travail, major." fit Hammond. "J'espère que nous ne subirons plus de situations semblables."

"De même pour moi, général." ajouta Jack.

Hammond salua d'un bref coup de tête les deux militaires et quitta la pièce à la suite des soldats qui emmenaient le major Tyler Griffin.

"Et bien… quand on en a après vous, major, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié." lança t'il dans une veine tentative de la détendre, bien qu'il savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de chance." répondit elle simplement. "…que vous étiez là, à chaque fois." Elle lui sourit timidement et ajouta dans un murmure, "Merci."

Elle fut prise de surprise lorsque la main de son supérieur vint s'emparer de la sienne. Une colère l'envahi d'abord qui s'atténua rapidement lorsque qu'elle sentit une matière rugueuse contre sa peau. Jack lui lança un discret coup d'œil et quitta le laboratoire.

La jeune femme regarda la main qu'il venait de relâcher pour découvrir un petit bout de papier froissé. Elle le déplia avidement, découvrant la fine écriture liée de son supérieur :

_"O'Malley's, 19:00 p.m"_

_***_

NA : Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente! J'espère que cette partie vous à plu, elle est l'avant dernière, puisque la prochaine sera un genre d'épilogue, qui, je vous dirais seulement, finit bien ^^


End file.
